Anything for Him
by EJL93
Summary: I got this idea from another Filipino movie xD Hermione's in love with her best friend Harry but is too shy to do anything. So instead, she helps him with his girl problems
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had been anxiously waiting for the buyer that would make her small shirt shop boom.

"Come on...come onnn!" Hermione thought, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Herms! Stop it will you? You're getting ME nervous." Ginny laughed.

"Sorry Gin, it's just...I'm so nervous! This client is very important and I can't disappoint."

Ginny grabbed her friend's arms, "Listen to me...you'll be fine. I know you. You'll do wonderfully."

"Thanks Gin." Hermione smiled. "Uh, hey how are you and Harry?"

"Us? Didn't I tell you? We broke up a while ago. He's currently trying to woo some blonde chick."

"Really? I forgot, sorry."

Ginny shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm very happy with Draco right now."

Hermione shivered, "I still wonder why you find that ferret appealing."

Ginny laughed, "Oh! Looks like they're here."

Hermione jolted and became stiff, "Welcome...sir..."

Ginny struggled to hold her laughter.

Hermione glared at Ginny and walked toward her client.

**With Harry**

Harry, along with Ron, had been working at a the car shop his cousin, Dudley owned. Ever since their last year in Hogwarts Harry and Dudley had made their life of hatred to a life filled with friendship.

"Hey Dudley! When is the car suppose to be done?" Harry asked.

"Next week! So no rush!" Dudley called out.

"Nah! It's cool! We're almost done anyway!" Harry got in the car and started the ignition. The car roared to life, "There we go! Car's done Cuz!"

"Thanks Harry!" Harry got out of the car and heard his phone ringing.

He answered the call, "Hey Herms! What's up?"

"Harry! Guess what! I just made the biggest deal of my life time!"

"Oh? So the client went for it? Awesome! How many shirts?"

"5000 of three designs!"

"Holy Merlin Herms! You sure you could handle it?"

"What do you think I am? I'm magic Harry, of course I could handle it."

Harry laughed, "Course, how silly of me. Anyway I need your help, I'm trying to ask out this girl and I need your help."

Hermione sighed, "Again? Harry, I helped you last time, in fact I helped you every time...when will you be able to..."

"Pleeeeease Hermy? I can't do it without you!"

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Thanks Hermy...and the usual!"

"Alright, alright. When will you need it by?"

"Tonight."

"TONIGHT? Harry James Potter! You sooooo owe me!"

"I know I know! I love you Hermy!"

Hermione gave a bigger sigh, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tonight. Good luck with...?"

"Her name's Ella."

"Ok then. Send me a picture of her. Later."

"Love you Herms." he hung up.

"Not as much as I love you..." she whispered, snapping her phone shut.

"Aaaaaah. I see..."

Hermione gasped, "G-G-G-Ginny! Y-Y-Y-Y-You heard that?"

Ginny smirked, "Every word. I knew it."

"You...You knew?"

"For quite some time, and I fully support you!"

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Gin." Ginny winked. Hermione got the picture of Ella, and saw how pretty she was. "I have to go. Duty calls."

"Later Hermy." With that Hermione left. She went to a place where she and Harry would always hang out. A building that's near a beach, they would always be there, and Harry... would always ask out his girlfriends there. Hermione took out some spray paint and began spray painting the empty wall. After a few hours she finished, she looked at her master piece. "That's good, hopefully Ella would say yes..." She heard footsteps and quickly hid in the bushes. Hermione saw Harry and Ella walking towards the wall. She heard the girl gasp.

"So? Will you go out with me?" Hermione heard Harry said.

Hermione heard Ella squeal and said yes over and over.

Hermione felt her heart clench, like she always had whenever Harry would ask out a girl, someone other than her.

"Stop it Hermione." She thought to herself. "He's your best friend. His happiness is what's most important." Hermione looked on at the new lovebirds, her hand over her chest, trying to heal her already broken heart. Tears spilled from her eyes and Hermione walked away.

Author's Note: Thanks it!...lol JK xD this will be another chapter or two :3 I got this idea from another Filipino movie xD okies Enjoy my first Harmony! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A year had passed and Hermione had given the client his shirts. Ever since her business was boom, her love life on the other hand is another story. Harry and Ella had been going strong and he is clearly smitten. Hermione thought it wasn't going to last long, until...

"Hermy! Long time no talk eh?" Harry said through the phone.

"What do you want Harry? I'm really busy right now." Hermione said with her phone in between her cheek and shoulder.

"Well, I need your help."

"AGAIN? Harry I thought you and Ella are still together!"

"Oh we are! I need your help because...I'm going to propose!" Hermione dropped the phone and it clattered to the floor. "Hermione? Everything alright?" Hermione scrambled to get the phone.

"A-Ah! Umm...I'm fine I dropped the hone by accident. W-Wow Harry! Propose?" Hermione gripped the front of her shirt.

"Yup! And I want to make it big! It'll be at the hotel we're going to stay at before going on our trip. At lunch, can you please get the most gorgeous yellow cake? I'm going to put the ring on top and ask her."

Hermione felt tears fall, "S-Sure Harry...I'll...I'll close shop early. See you later."

Before he could say anything else to break her heart Hermione shut the phone close.

"You ok Herms?" Ginny asked from behind. "Draco and I finished with the last costumer."

Hermione turned toward the two and they gasped, "He's going to propose Gin."

"Oh Hermione." Ginny ran up to her best friend and held her tight. "Drake love can you please go beat the crap out of Potter?" Ginny hissed.

Draco, willing to comply, nodded his head with his oh so infamous smirk.

"No! No, it's my fault. I-I waited too long. It's my fault." Hermione whispered.

The two looked at the brown haired witch.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Granger...er...Hermione. He's a complete idiot for letting you go. You're a great woman. And a fantastic witch. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled, "Thanks Mal...Draco. I have to go."

"You're not going to help him propose are you?" Ginny asked grabbing onto Hermione arm.

Hermione looked at Ginny, "Yeah. Yeah I am."

"Hermione Jean Granger! How could you? You KNOW that would only cause you more heartbreak."

"I'd do anything for him Gin. I just need to...heal and move on right? But for now...I'll put on a fake smile."

"Hermione..."

"I'll see you two later. Remember to..."

"I know I know. Can you please just go before I force you NOT to."

"Later Gin. Bye Draco." she waved by to the two lovebirds and set out for the nearest bakery.

Hermione had gotten everything and drove to the hotel, she saw Harry near the empty pool.

"Harry!" she called out. He turned and Hermione's heart tightened when she saw his green eyes.

"Hermione! I owe you so much! This is perfect." Harry said as he helped Hermione with the cake.

"Alright I'm going to go before your fiancee to be comes. I don't want to ruin the moment."

"I love you Hermione!" Harry said kissing her cheek.

"Whatever." Hermione walked to the hotel and went into their entertainment room.

Harry waited for Ella to show, putting the final touches to his plan.

"Harry?" Ella called out. "Oh there you are."

"Ella. I have something important to ask you. Will you...marry me?" Harry asked going down on one knee.

Ella looked shocked, "H-Harry...I..." she slowly took a step back, and shook her head, "I'm sorry Harry but...I need a man with structure. You...You don't even know what you want to do in your life. I'm sorry Harry..." Ella walked away from a wide eyed Harry.

After a few minute Hermione went to check on her best friend and saw that the cake was still there, but Harry and Ella were no where to be seen. Hermione walked towards the pool and saw something floating, face down.

She gasped, "HARRY!" Hermione jumped in the pool and swam towards his body. "Crap! I for got I can't swim! Harry! Harry help!"

Harry jolted up and swam towards her, grabbed her waist and swam to the shallow end, "What were you thinking? You know you can't swim!"

"Why were you face down in a pool? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Harry looked away.

"What happened to Ella?" Hermione asked.

"She said no Herms." Harry said.

"O-Oh...Harry...I...I think we should get out before we get sick. Come on." Harry didn't budge, "Harry James Potter. Come on." she said a little more forcefully.

Harry barged out of the pool and ran to his car.

"Harry? Where are you going? Harry!" Hermione saw him speed off, she thought of the first place he'd go and drove off to get him. She ended up at the lake where they would hang out at and sure enough, he was there, punching the wall with his and Ella's picture. Cursing at it. "Harry stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Will you just leave me alone? LEAVE ME ALONE! Can't you see I don't NEED you right now? Will you just GET OUT OF MY LIFE?"

Hermione felt her heart break with every word coming out of his mouth, he clenched her hands into fists, "You don't need me? Get out of your life? Why? After EVERYTHING that I've done for you? After EVERYTHING I went through?" Hermione felt tears fall, "You know what I do? I keep telling myself 'Why do I keep helping him when I know I'll just get my heart broken?'. I love you Harry. With all my heart. You were just to thick to see it." Hermione turned around and began to walk to her car when Harry grabbed her from behind. "LET ME GO HARRY!" Hermione struggled in his arms.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry...I don't want to break your heart..."

Hermione stopped and forcefully pushed her way out of his arms, "You can't break something that's already broken..." Hermione ran to her car and speed off.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled, but it was to late. Harry gave an aggravated sigh and ran a hand through his messy hair. "What the hell have I done?"

Author's Note: Enjoy Part two of Anything for Him! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione cried and drove to her flat as fast as she could. She reached into her pocket and found she had many missed calls from Ginny. "50 missed calls? Oh, a voice mail." Hermione checked her voice mail and heard a frantic Ginny.

"Hermione? Hermione answer your phone PLEASE! The shop! The shop caught on fire! Hurry up!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly got back into her car and drove off. When she arrived at the shop she was horrified. The shop had been burnt to the ground, Ginny was crying into the arms of Draco, who patted her head. The red head spotted Hermione and ran to the horrified bushy haired witch.

"W-What...What the devil happened here?" Hermione asked, trying to get over the shock.

"There was a short circuit with one of the outlets and a spark hit one of the shirts, one thing led to another and the shop was burning. Draco and I came back to get something I forgot and we saw the whole shop on fire. It was too late, the fire truck came and subdued the fire before it spread to other shops. I'm so sorry Hermione..."

Hermione shook her head, "This day is just...horrible." Tears fell from her eyes, "My shop burnt down...and Harry...oh Merlin."

Ginny looked as the bushy haired witch sobbed, "Hermione what happened?"

Hermione looked up, "Harry proposed but...she said no...and well...he went crazy. He drove to our spot and started punching the wall. I stopped him but he told me that he doesn't need me in his life. And..."

"Wait! He said HE didn't NEED you anymore? That idiotic GIT!" Ginny roared.

"Ginny. Stop. I'm not going to even try anymore...I'm tired."

"Go home honey. Your parents know about the shop..."

Hermione groaned, "Great. Now they would want me to work at our family restaurant."

"Hey. Maybe you'll like it. A new job, a new life, and a new beginning." Ginny smiled.

"What are you and Draco going to do? I mean. I can get you both a job at the restaurant..."

"That would be great." Draco said, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks Hermy." Ginny snuggled up to Draco making Hermione fake gag.

"Ugh you guys are too sweet for my taste. I swear my teeth are rotting because of you both."

They grinned, "Whatever Hermione." Draco smirked.

"I gotta go. Later lovebirds." Hermione drove to her parent's house.

**Weeks later**

Hermione had been getting calls and text from Harry almost everyday and everyday she would ignore it. She had started to work in the restaurant as the head manager, taking care of the income and such. She surprisingly enjoyed it, and having Ginny and Draco there as a waiter and waitress made things well, amusing. The customers would ogle at them and come back, and they would attract more and more customers.

"Oh Merlin...I'm so tired of this stuff. I'm just glad I'm finished with it." Hermione placed the papers in a file and went into the restaurant. She smiled as she saw happy and content faces.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny called out. "This is so fun! You should try it!"

Hermione shrugged, "We do have an extra uniform. I guess I could take a crack at it."

Ginny nodded and watched as Hermione went to the back and changed, "I hope she won't kill me..."

Draco came behind her and kissed her red head, "She won't...you heard Potter. He's truly and completely sorry...the only problem is..."

"Hey guys! I'm here for my shift." a voice called out. The two turned and saw their friend, Alex. Draco and Ginny knew that the moment Alex saw Hermione, he had developed a crush.

"Hey Alex. Hermione's getting changed. She's helping out with the restaurant." Ginny said.

Alex felt heat creep up his face, "O-Oh...alright."

"I don't know HOW you could stand being in this uniform Gin!" Hermione called out. "It's so short!"

"No it's not! You're just too tall for it! Come out! I want to see!" the door slowly opened, revealing the brown haired beauty. Jaws dropped and eyes widened, "Holy crap Herms you look...HOT!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione's body filled the black and silky uniform nicely, she blushed, "Thanks Gin. Draco, Alex stop gawking!"

Ginny slapped her boyfriend's arm, "Hello? You're my boyfriend remember?"

Draco and Alex shook their head, "Right sorry love. Merlin's beard Hermione you look incredible!"

Hermione tugged the bottom of the dress down, "Thanks guys. So which table need waiting?"

"Well Alex can you get tables 1 to 4, you can take table 12 to 15. Draco and I could handle the rest."

"Alrighty." Hermione grabbed a pen and pad and made her way to the tables. She saw that there was only one person in her designated table so she made way to the man holding the menu to his face. "Hello sir may I take your order?"

"You can. I want a talk..." a familiar voice said from behind the menu.

Hermione's eyes widened, "H-Harry?"

He placed the menu down and Hermione saw his emerald green orbs, "Long time no talk Hermione."

Author's Note: Yeah I know I'm sorry for the cliffy xD More to come :)


	4. Chapter 4

"H-Harry...w-what are you doing here?" Hermione stuttered.

Harry placed the menu down, "You're ignoring me lately." he said bluntly.

Hermione averted her gaze, not looking at the emerald green eyes that's been haunting her dreams. "No. I'm not."

"Hermione look at me..." Hermione looked at him only to find his intense stare, "Yes. You are."

"How in Merlin's name did you find me anyway?" Hermione huffed.

"I have my sources." He said. Hermione turned to Ginny and Draco, glaring at them.

"Those arses...look Harry I have work to do. So either order something or get the hell out." Hermione cocked her hip to the side and placed a hand on her hip, her dress slowly riding up.

"Fine. I want Fish and Chips." Hermione took his order.

"Anything else?" she asked harshly.

"Coke. That's it." He handed her the menu. "I still want to talk to you Hermione."

"You just did." Hermione said, walking away. She passed by Draco and Ginny, who were watching the events unfold. "Kitchen. NOW." she ordered.

The lovebirds gulped and followed Hermione to the kitchen.

"One fish and chips." Hermione said to the cook, who nodded. She turned to her friends, arms crossed and foot tapping. "I've got one thing to say. What. The. Hell."

"Look Hermione we can explain..."

"Ginny! You KNOW why I've been ignoring him! He hurt me. And I'm NOT forgiving him...even if he says he didn't mean it."

"Hermione. Harry's been a mess without you."

"Well he needs to learn how to take care of himself. He says he doesn't need me. He doesn't care."

"Of course he does Hermione!" Draco said. "Look. Just...talk to him. Only for a few minutes. Let him say what he told us. And think about it...if he asked ME for help then you know he's truly sorry for what he's done."

Hermione huffed, "Ok fine...but if something bad happens then I'm hexing both of your arses."

They chuckled.

"Fish and chips are done." the cook said.

"Ok thanks Hal!" Hermione got the dish and went to the soda machine getting Harry's Coke. She walked towards the table and gave the green-eyed wizard his meal. "Enjoy." Hermione turned and was about to wait on her other table when Harry grabbed her wrist. "What?" she asked turning around.

"When will we get to talk?" Harry asked, giving her a puppy dog look.

"Tomorrow. My flat. Lunch."

Harry nodded and ate his lunch. Hermione waited her other tables, placing orders and cleaned tables.

"Hey Hal! Did you get my order of tomato soup with grilled cheese and a turkey sandwich?"

"Yeah Ms. Granger one minute."

"Ok! Thanks a bunch Hal!" Hermione got the drinks for her customers. "I'm sorry for the wait, we're pretty busy today."

Hermione smiled happily at her customers.

"Hermione! Order up!"

"Coming!" Hermione speed walked towards the kitchen, not noticing the drink that spilled from a child's cup.

"Hermione look out!" Alex called out, running towards her, but it was too late. Hermione slipped and began to fall.

"Eeep!" she cried in pain, feeling her ankle twist in an awkward way.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny, Draco, Alex, and Harry said in shock.

Alex caught her before she fell to the floor, "Got you." he sighed in relief. Hermione blushed when she found more than half of the customers looking at them. Harry felt something erupt in his chest.

"Oww." Hermione clenched her eyes tight, pain searing in her ankle.

"We need to take you to the hospital." Ginny said.

"I'm fine Gin. And thanks Alex." Hermione got out of his arms. She took a step forward but stumbled...into the arms of...

Author's Note: Sorry I had to xD Cliff-hangers are my specialty xP Enjoy! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap**

"_I'm fine Gin. And thanks Alex." Hermione got out of his arms. She took a step forward but stumbled...into the arms of..._

...VOLDEMORT? (A/N: lol JK xD)

...into the arms of... Blaise Zabini?

"Watch out there Hermy..." Blaise smirked.

"B-B-B-Blaise? How? When?" Hermione asked, flustered.

Blaise chuckled, "You know...you're really cute when you're flustered love."

"Blaise stop that!" Hermione giggled, she looked at her friends, all of them stared with their jaws on the floor. "Ah...er...anyway I should get back to work."

"Not with that ankle you're not." Blaise said. "I'll work in your place."

"B-But Blaise?" She was silenced when he put a finger on her lips.

"I want to Love." he whispered. "You have any extra male uniforms?"

"We have two more in the back." Draco said, staring at his best friend, eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Alright, thanks Drake." Blaise grinned.

"Wait! I'll help too." Harry said, anger and jealousy filling his eyes.

"Ok." Draco huffed. "Follow me." the three went into the back and changed as Ginny helped Hermione onto a chair.

"You rest. We can handle this." Ginny ordered.

"Alright." Hermione sighed, suddenly the door opened and out came Draco, Harry, and Blaise.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she saw Harry and Blaise in the uniform

"They're...HOT!" Hermione, and most of the females in the restaurant thought.

Harry had his hair slicked back into a messy but incredibly sexy hairstyle and Blaise kept his ebony locks in a shot pony tail.

The two began to help out as the restaurant flooded with customers, most of them female. (A/N: no kidding? xD)

Closing time came and the last of the customers left.

The boys and Ginny sighed in relief.

"It's over!" Ginny said, collapsing in a chair next to Hermione.

"Sorry guys I wasn't a help..."

"Nonsense." Blaise said, waving his hand. "It was fun."

Hermione smiled brightly, which caused a surge of envy that shot through Harry and Alex. They stared daggers at Blaise.

"I'm going to go now Ms. Granger." Hal said, waving good-bye.

"Oh! Good night Hal! And great job tonight!" Hermione waved back.

"Ok guys. Let's get changed and head on home." Draco suggested.

Everyone nods, "Oh! Blaise, Harry, would you guys like to work here?" Hermione suddenly asked. The two stared at her.

"Sure, got nothing else to do..." Blaise smirked.

"If he's going to then I will too." Harry said hotly, causing Ginny to giggle.

"Thanks a bunch you two!" she hugged them both. "Come on Gin. You need to help me to the Girl's locker room."

They separated and changed their clothing.

**A few minutes later**

"Ok well I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Alex said, waving good-bye, as he head towards his car.

"Hermione I'll-..." Harry began to say that he'll take the bushy haired witch home but was interrupted by Blaise.

"I'll take you home Hermione. You can't drive with that ankle." Blaise said quickly, giving a sly smirk at the green-eyed Gryffindor who glared back at him.

"O-Oh! Ok Blaise thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Remember Hermione. I'll be over your flat for lunch. We still need to talk." Harry said sternly.

"I won't forget." Hermione huffed. "Later." the two walked towards Blaise's shiny, black, mustang, Blaise supporting Hermione as she limped.

Harry stared, as Ginny and Draco tried to quietly make their way to their car. "Hold it you two." the froze as they met Harry's intense gaze, "You're both telling me what the hell went on between Hermione and Zabini...NOW."

The lovebirds gulped, "W-Well you see..."

Author's Note: Ending it there :3 I love cliff-hangers xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for getting this late. I sprained my wrists so I can't really type well . Enjoy the Chapter though! :D

**Recap**

"_Hold it you two." the froze as they met Harry's intense gaze, "You're both telling me what the hell went on between Hermione and Zabini...NOW."_

_The lovebirds gulped, "W-Well you see..."_

**End Recap**

"It was the day after you guys had the argument and Hermione stayed with us. You know, since she was sad and all." Ginny gave Harry a glare. "And Blaise popped in for a visit, one thing led to another and they began a close relationship. Blaise would constantly flirt with her, it was weird. She would just giggle and playfully slap him. He then began calling her 'Love' and we knew that he'd been smitten by her charms. Alex as well."

Harry huffed angrily, "Great. Not only Playboy Zabini but the new kid also? Wait what?" Harry shook his head in confusion.

"Face it Harry, you're in love with Hermione. Took you long enough." Draco chuckled.

"Shut it Malfoy. And no I'm not in love with Hermione." Harry turned beat red.

"DE-NI-AL." Ginny sang in a sing-song voice.

Harry glared at her, "I'm gonna go now. See you two lovebirds later."

Harry walked away and went into his car, driving off.

"So...do you think he'll stop being in denial and accept the fact that he's in love with her?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded slightly, "Hopefully. Did you see how much f a mess he was before? He even came to us, to YOU for help."

"I remember." Draco thought.

_Flashback_

_A loud pounding knock came from the door of Draco and Ginny's flat. _

"_Urgh. I got it I got it! Sheesh. Stop knocking so damn loud you stupid...Potter?" Draco said, shocked._

"_Malfoy. I need your help." Harry huffed, his hair even more disheveled, his chest heaving up and down from his labored breathing. _

_End Flashback_

"That idiot better pull whatever crawled up his arse out and suck up that Gryffindor courage he has and just tell her." Draco sighed. "Come on. It's getting late."

Ginny nodded and grabbed onto Draco's arm as they walked towards their car.

**The Next Day- Lunch**

_Knock, Knock_

"Coming!" Harry heard a voice call out from behind the oak door. He pushed his hands into his pockets and waited, whistling. The door opened and Hermione was standing in front of him. "Hey Her...whoa." he shook his head as he saw her.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"N-No. Not at all. You going to invite me in?" Harry asked.

Hermione stepped out of the way but still held the door open, "Come on in."

Harry walked in, catching a whiff of her shampoo, "Vanilla. So like Hermione." he thought.

"I'm making sandwiches for lunch. Is that alright?"

Harry nodded. He walked around her flat, seeing pictures of all of her friends and family. He saw a picture of him, her, and Ron together and laughing in their Hogwarts uniforms. He smiled a the memories. He then saw a picture of her and Blaise, he was holding her from behind and twirling her around, both with huge smiles on their faces. Harry felt his blood boil.

"What the-...?" he thought. "Why am I so...angry?"

Suddenly he heard Ginny's sing-song voice saying "DE-NI-AL" over and over in his head. Harry shook his head.

"Lunch is ready." Hermione said, snapping him out of his trance.

"A-Ah. Thanks." Harry sat down next to her and they ate.

"So." Hermione said, breaking the silence. "What do you want to talk about?" 

"Hermione I'm..."

"If you're going to apologize then don't waste your breath because I'm **not** forgiving you." Hermione said bluntly.

"H-Hermione!" Harry gasped, "What will it take for you to forgive me?"

Hermione gave him a look, "Harry James Potter. You **actually** believe I'd forgive so easily? You said you didn't **need** me anymore! You said that you **didn't** want me in your life. So why in Merlin's saggy balls should I even **think** about forgiving you after all the things I've done. And for what! To be treated like trash."

By now Harry saw the tears threatening to leak out of her eyes and a pang of guilt hit his heart.

"Hermione. I know...that I've hurt you. And I know that it was wrong of me to say such words to you after all the things you've done. And I'm sorry, truly, deeply sorry."

Hermione wiped the tears away, "Harry, I think it's best if you finish eating and get out. I really don't want to hear your apologies."

"Hermione...I won't force you to forgive me. But I want to know if you'll forgive in the future. I don't want to have one of my best friends hating me all their lives."

"If I say yes then will you leave?"

"Only if you mean it."

Hermione sighed and looked at his eyes, "I promise that I'll forgive. Just not yet."

"I'll be waiting for your forgiveness. But for now, I'll see you at work. Thanks for the food."

Hermione nodded, "See you."

Harry was about to exit Hermione's flat when he stopped at the threshold, "One thing before I leave...can you tell me one thing?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side, "What is it?"

"You and Blaise...are you...were you..."

Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed, "W-Well..."

Author's Note: Yup Cliffhanger...AGAIN. XD Oh and if you see a random Naruto fanfic...yeah don't mind it xD I'm a total Naruto fan and I write fanfics for that as well :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Dx I hurt my wrists pretty bad and I was taking some time off for my wrist to heal ^-^ And I had a major case of Writer's block Dx Im back though! :D

**Recap**

"_One thing before I leave...can you tell me one thing?"_

_Hermione tilted her head to the side, "What is it?"_

"_You and Blaise...are you...were you..."_

_Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed, "W-Well..."_

**End Recap**

"Well?" Harry asked.

"W-Why does it matter to you what he was?" Hermione blurted out.

Harry felt anger surge through him, "Well, I want to know if my best friend was shagging some bloke and not telling me...some friend."

Hermione gave Harry a look, as though he grew three heads, "You've **got** to be joking...Harry you're an idiot you know that? I'll say this once and only once. I loved you. That's why I help you with your girl problems. But right now, I'm slowly starting to hate you. No I wasn't 'shagging some bloke'...Blaise helped me when I was feeling down because you kept breaking my heart. He's a **friend** Harry. Nothing more. Now get out."

Hermione forcefully pushed Harry out of her flat and slammed the door. Harry punched the oak door hard, "Dammit." he whispered. "Why the hell do I keep screwing everything up?"

He left, unaware that Hermione had listened to what he had said.

"Harry...if only you knew..."

**The Next Day**

"Mornin' Ms. Granger!"

"Morning Hal. How are you this fine morning?"

"Pretty well Mr. Granger thank you kindly for asking. I better be heading to the kitchen."

"Alright, see you later Hal." Hermione went into the women's changing room and changed into her uniform. The door opens and her red haired friend entered. "Hey Gin!"

" 'Ello Hermy!" Ginny grinned brightly.

"Ok. You're WAY too happy this morning...something must've happened with Draco!" Her gaze went from her friend's smiling face to her left hand. And, lo and behold, there it is. "HE PROPOSED!"

Ginny nodded her head, "He did! Last night."

"Tell me EVERYTHING."

Ginny blushed, "Er...EVERYTHING everything?"

Hermione gaped at her friend, "You're not...you didn't...you two..." she blabbered.

Ginny gave her a confirming nod.

"Merlin's Beard Gin!" Hermione shrieked. "My best friend's growing up so fast!" Hermione grabbed the red head into a bear hug. "Congrats Gin. I'm so SO happy for you two."

Ginny returned the hug, "Thanks Hermy...be my maid of honor?"

Hermione pulled away and gave Ginny a huge grin, "I'd love to. Come on. Let's get dressed so I can give Mr. Malfoy a congratulatory hug."

They giggled and changed. When they got out they saw the boys had arrived and changed into their uniforms.

"Oi. You two take long to get dressed." Draco smirked.

Ginny pouted and Hermione grinned, "Well Mr. Malfoy I should say congrats...and about time!" she gave his arm a smack.

"Hey! That hurts you know. Honestly woman you need to learn how to control your strength!" Draco grinned back at his friend.

"Yeah what ever...you better make her happy Draco...or else you won't be able to produce little blonde haired babies...that's a promise." she said in a cold, threatening tone.

Draco shivered in fear, "O-Of course! Why would I want to hurt the one I love the most?"

Ginny smiled and hugged her fiance and Hermione nodded approvingly, "Good. Now. Let's get to work!"

"Will you be ok Love?" Blaise asked. "How's your ankle?"

"I'm fine Blaise. Potions remember?"

Blaise smacked himself on the forehead, "Obviously. (**A/N:** I totally typed this up and heard it in Alan Rickman's voice xD) Come on then. We got some work to do."

Harry looked on with angered, jealous eyes, _"Jealous? I'm not jealous..."_

"De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt!" Ginny whispered, making Harry jump.

"Bloody hell Ginny...you scared me." Harry said, holding his chest. _"How in the world...it's like she read my mind."_

"You're so predictable Harry. It's obvious you're thinking about Hermione and Blaise...you really shouldn't worry though..."

"Oh? And why's that?" Harry glared at her.

"No need for that glare...He's taken, duh. He and Hermione have a brother/sister relationship."

"Taken? As in...he has a girl?"

"Boys." Ginny huffed, "Yes stupid...Blaise has a girl."

"Ok fine...but Hermione's still mad at me..."

"I would be too! After what you said to her. After all the things she did for you and for what? To be left heartbroken and alone to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart? To have the one she loves the most tell her that he didn't need her in his life anymore? Hermione loves you. She's stubborn yes..but you need to convince her more. You know? And you need to STOP being in denial and TELL yourself that you love her!"

"I don't..." Ginny glared at him, looking really close to Molly.

"Harry James Potter." She said through her teeth.

Harry sighed, "I don't know Gin. I just..."

Ginny hit him on the head, "You idiot. Close your eyes and look into your heart."

"What are you...?"

"JUST DO IT!" she ordered.

"Fine!" Harry did what he was told.

"Now. I'm going to ask you questions and you tell me the first person who pops into your head ok?"

"Alright." Harry said.

"Who's always there for you no matter what?"

"Hermione."

Ginny nodded her head, "Who makes you feel happy whenever you see them smile or whenever you're near them?"

"Hermione." Harry smiled.

"Who make you smile?"

"Hermione." Harry's smile grew.

"Who do you want to have in your life forever?"

Hermione."

"Who do you love?"

"Hermione..." Harry's eyes fluttered open to see Ginny smirking at him. His eyes widened when he finally understood what he had been feeling...jealousy of Blaise, anger towards himself for letting her go, for hurting her, and longing and love for his bushy haired friend. "I...I love Hermione..."

**Author's Note: **Ok! Chapter 7 done! :D Hopefully I won't take this long for Chapter 8 xD Enjoy! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm sooooooo sorry for updating this so late! x **Ok! Here's Part 8 :D Enjoy! And please read and review my other fanfictions that would be greatly appreciated.

**Recap**

"_Who's always there for you no matter what?"_

"_Hermione."_

_Ginny nodded her head, "Who makes you feel happy whenever you see them smile or whenever you're near them?"_

"_Hermione." Harry smiled._

"_Who make you smile?"_

"_Hermione." Harry's smile grew._

"_Who do you want to have in your life forever?"_

"_Hermione."_

"_Who do you love?"_

"_Hermione..." Harry's eyes fluttered open to see Ginny smirking at him. His eyes widened when he finally understood what he had been feeling...jealousy of Blaise, anger towards himself for letting her go, for hurting her, and longing and love for his bushy haired friend. "I...I love Hermione..."_

**End Recap**

"Good. Now Tell Hermione that!" Ginny grinned and slapped him in the back.

Harry grinned back at her, "Thanks Ginny. And good luck with Malfoy."

"Thanks Harry. Go get her!" Harry ran to where Hermione was writing down an order. She turned and saw him, giving him a polite smile.

"Hello Harry. I'll be out with your orders in a moment." Hermione said to the family, and turned to her green-eyed friend, "Something wrong Harry?"

"Uh...uhm." he blushed. "Well, I was wondering if you want to grab dinner after work? My treat."

"Oh. Um..." she blushed. "Sorry Harry but...Blaise already asked me tohave dinner with him. His parents miss me."

"Ah. Oh...alright. Maybe next time yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah. That'd be great." Hermione smiled. "Oh! The orders!" she ran to the kitchen as Harry's deep emerald eyes followed her retreating form.

"So Potter...trying to make a move on Hermy?" Harry turned and saw Blaise smirking at him.

"Bugger off Zabini." Harry glared.

"Touchy eh Potter? Don't worry. I'll treat Hermy with love and respect. Unlike...**some**people." Blaise's smirk grew wider as he turned and went back to waiting tables.

Harry's hands formed into tight fists. "Just you wait Zabini."

**That night.**

"Blaise, the food was phenomenal! I had a great time. Thanks for treating me to dinner." Hermione smiled.

"It was no trouble Hermy. I love you." he took her hand and placed a tender kiss.

Hermione blushed, "I...love you too Blaise."

Blaise smiled at her, "I really do love you Hermione Jean Granger." Blaise took her hand and pulled her to a tight hug.

Hermione was shocked, "He...he confessed. Blaise loves me!" she thought.

Blaise pulled back a bit, Hermione still in his arms, "Hermione? Love? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, her head spinning with questions. "Blaise I..." she started but was interrupted by his warm lips on hers. Hermione's eyes fluttered close as a pair of radiant green eyes widened in shock and pain, the owner of those eyes clutched his chest and ran away from the couple.

**Author's Note: **BUM BUM BUM! Blaise kissed Hermione! Poor Harry! :( Sorry for updating so late...I've been preoccupied lately. Feedback is great :D Thanks! :3


	9. Chapter 9

_**Recap**_

_Blaise pulled back a bit, Hermione still in his arms, "Hermione? Love? Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Hermione's heart skipped a beat, her head spinning with questions. "Blaise I..." she started but was interrupted by his warm lips on hers. Hermione's eyes fluttered close as a pair of radiant green eyes widened in shock and pain, the owner of those eyes clutched his chest and ran away from the couple._

_**End Recap**_

Blaise drove Hermione back to her flat. He got out of the car and walked Hermione to her door.

"Thank you Blaise. For everything. But I don't think I can...I mean...Rachel...she's a great girl... And...I..."

Blaise placed a finger on her lips, "Sh. It's alright. You don't have to answer me. And as for Rachel...we've been rocky since the beginning of our relationship. I love you Hermione. Always have. I have to go now. Good night love." he kissed her brow and left.

Hermione leaned against the threshold, watching as Blaise's car drove away. She sighed, "I can't believe this is happening to me."

Hermione went inside her house and fell asleep.

**With Harry**

"I can't believe what I just saw. No. No I'm just...hallucinating. Yeah. Ok...Hermione didn't kiss Blaise. He kissed her. But..did she kiss him back?" Harry's mind was racing with questions. He felt a wave of different emotions at once. Confusion, Anger, Hatred, and Pain. He clutched his chest, "My chest feels heavy. Ugh. I hate this."

**The Next Day**

Hermione went to the restaurant and found that Blaise was already there, waiting for her.

"Blaise...how are yo-...what happened?" she asked noticing the slap mark on his caramel colored face.

Blaise touched his cheek, "This? I broke up with Rachel. She didn't take it too well."

Hermione's heart lurched, "Blaise..."

"Should we go?" He asked, holding out his arm.

Hermione nodded. They got into Blaise's car and drove off to work. They entered the restaurant and found it filled with people.

"Bloody..." Hermione's eyes widened when she saw how many people were there.

"Hermione! Blaise! Thank goodness you're both here. Harry and Alex are late and Draco and I have been waiting these table by ourselves. Help us please!" Ginny pleaded.

"Ok ok! Let's go change." Hermione and Blaise went separate ways and changed into their uniforms. They helped wait the tables and soon Alex arrived.

"I'm so sorry Boss! I was late because..."

"Now's not the time Alex!" Ginny screeched. "We've got a full house and we need as much help as possible!"

"R-R-R-Right! S-S-S-S-Sorry Ginny!" Alex stuttered.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. Hermione your food's ready." Draco said.

"Oh alright!" Hermione got the food and wondered where her black haired friend went to.

Hours passed and Harry still hadn't showed for work.

"Closing time." Ginny sighed.

Hermione looked around, then at her phone, "No missed calls." she thought. "Where could you be Harry?"

Blaise looked at her and smiled to himself. He walked up to her and gave her a light push.

Hermione was shocked and looked back to find Blaise with a small smile and sad eyes, "Go find him Hermy."

"Blaise..." Hermione looked at his sad eyes.

"Go. He loves you way more than I do. And I have a feeling that you love him. You're just too bloody stubborn to notice."

Hermione looked at Ginny and Draco. Both gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back. Hermione looked at Alex who gave her a thumbs up.

"Go on." Blaise said. Hermione nodded and ran out of the restaurant.

Blaise looked on as her bushy mane grew further away from his sight.

"Good bye my love. May you be forever happy." he whispered.

**Author's Note: **Poor Blaise! D: I'll write a happy oneshot for him :) haha Thanks for the read! The next chapter will be the last :( Thanks for sticking with me until now. And thank you for reviewing :D.


	10. Last Chapter

Hermione ran, her breath coming out in short gasps.

"Harry where are you?" Hermione said to herself. Realization hit her as she ran towards "the spot".

The sun was setting and the sky was filled with vibrant reds, oranges, and purples. Hermione huffed, clutching her chest.

"...huff...Harry..." she gasped, seeing her best friend sitting at their favorite hang out spot.

Harry turned around, "Hey Hermy." he got up and she saw that he was a mess.

"Why are you covered in paint?" Hermione asked. "And where were you?"

"Well..." he looked up at the wall where Hermione would paint a picture of him and the girl he was trying to woo.

"Well?"

"I was here...it was pretty hard painting on this. I can't believe you did all of that for me. Mine isn't as good as yours but...what do you think?"

"Harry..." Hermione huffed angrily, "I can't believe you're doing this again. Well...at least you're doing this yourself and not asking me...for...Harry...is this..." Saying that Hermione was shocked is an understatement. She looked at the wall, stunned at what she saw.

Harry went behind her and hugged her. He leaned in, his lips close to her ear. She shivered as his hot breath touched her skin, "You?" he whispered. "Yeah."

Hermione melted into his hug, "Harry..."

"I love you Hermione." Harry said. "I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. And...I'm so...so... sorry..." his voice cracked.

Hermione turned around to face him, still in his arms, "Sh sh...it's ok...I understand."

"No. No it's not ok. I've probably hurt you...countless times. The heart break you've endured is probably ten times worse than what I've felt."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise and Alex...they saw how amazing you were and fell in love with you instantly. And when I thouht about one of them having you. Holding you like this. Touching you. Kissing you. I felt so many emotions I thought I was about to explode. And then last night...when Blaise kissed you. I wasn't able to sleep. I spent the night thinking that I've lost you forever. That you'll never love me anymore...and I don't ever want to feel that way ever again. Hermione I'm so sorry for being such a prick. I...I love you so...so much."

Hermione went up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. Harry returned it, kissing her and holding her tight, fearing that if he did, she'll disappear. After what felt like hours they pulled apart.

"Harry." Hermione sighed.

Harry burried his head at the crook of her neck, holding her tight, "I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I let go...you'll leave me and this is all a dream."

"Harry. Harry look at me." Harry looked up. "You'll never lose me. I'm here for you. As a friend. And as a lover. Harry I'd do anything for you. And even in death will I always be faithful to you."

Harry pulled her into another kiss, "And I you."

They watched as the sun fell down on the horizon and the moon rose. Hermione looked up at his emerald green eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

**Hermione's POV**

_It's pretty funny. How my love for Harry started as a simple school girl crush. Then developed into something so much more. I bet so many of you are thinking, "Wow. I can't believe she stayed with him for so long. Having her heart broken countless times. Is she stupid or something?"_

_Well. So many people just give up on things in life...but my love for Harry isn't something I'd give up on. Even though I thought he'd never love me...even though I felt my heart shatterso many times I knew deep down that something would happen. And if it hadn't...then I'm strong enough to move on. However I'm happy that he did see me as something more that his best friend. And I know that our love will be strong enough to go through any obstacle. _

**Author's Note: **Well that's it! Thanks for all the support everyone :D Read and Review my other fanfiction. Much appreciated! :D


End file.
